


Take a Walk with Me

by soukokuwu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, but they think it's one sided, cause they are idiots, keith and lance are hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuwu/pseuds/soukokuwu
Summary: It doesn't takes long for Lance to realize that he had completely, utterly, unmistakably fallen in love with the way Keith smilesHe fellHe fell slowly, and then all at once





	Take a Walk with Me

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. season 7 never happened

_**Keith’s pov** _

The soft sound of flames burning the pile of rotten woods and the continuous noise of bush crickets are the only sounds filling the serene and chilly atmosphere outside when Keith walks out of the enormous cave they have decided to stay in that night, only to find Lance McClain sitting in front of the bonfire, staring at it with an unsettling intensity in his eyes.

"What are you doing out here Lance?" he asks the tan skinned boy, who almost immediately lifts his eyes up to meet Keith’s dark violets.

“Sitting” Lance replies and then looks down at his feet again, fidgeting with his fingers.

“No shit Sherlock,” Keith says, his voice calm and quiet. “What are you doing out here? It’s almost midnight. You should go to sleep.”

“Since when do you care?” Lance scoffs, shaking his head a little as he does.

“Since Shiro retired and I became the leader of the team.” Keith replies, as a matter of fact.

“Touché” Lance nods and then the atmosphere is awkwardly silent again and the only thing keeping the air alive is some owl howling in distance. Keith stands there, looking at the lines of his boots, hesitantly taking a glance every now and then at Lance while Lance sat there, blankly staring at the fire the whole time.

"Lance are you going to sleep or not?" he finally asks.

Silence

"Lance?” Keith says, his voice still soft, taking a step forward at the boy who had his eyes still glued to unknown blankness, “Lance!”

"Huh?” Lance yelps as he suddenly gets pulled back into the unwanted reality and mutters the next few words a moment after, his voice almost inaudible, “Yeah ok.”

"What the- Lance what’s gotten into you?” Keith asks gently. He has been noticing the changes in the Cuban boy for few days now. It kept crushing him inside, bit by bit, seeing the most energetic and playful boy he had ever known so quiet and distant. He wants nothing more than to see Lance smile and make fun of him again, to see him being loud and stupid. “Did something happen that I should know about?"

"No Keith. Just- leave me alone." Lance replies, crashing Keith’s heart a little bit like always again.

"This is the fourth time you're telling me that." Keith says, looking away this time as he folds his arms against his chest, remembering all the other times Lance told him to leave him alone after he had returned from the blade of Marmora.

"Yeah- it's not like you care. You don't have time for this right?" Lance scoffs again, the ting of sadness not completely unnoticeable in his broken tone.

"Lance I- god, are you still sulking over what happened back in the castle? You know I said that only because it was an emergency right? Stopping Lotor was much more important at that moment. I'm sorry ok? I didn't actually mean it." Keith admits. It would be a lie to say Keith hasn’t been pinning for Lance’s attention since he had left Voltron for the blade.

Yes. Keith realized his feelings for Lance after he had left him and everyone.

Because Keith’s a huge idiot and is blind to what’s right in front of him.

He also loves to resist his feelings until they die out but he doesn’t likes to think much about it.

Now, Keith could go on for hours about how much he wants to hug Lance. To tell the other boy how much he missed him. To squeeze him in his own arms and listen as Lance would mock him about his mullet that has grown a much longer.

But he can’t just do it, can he? They are rivals after all.

"Yeah whatever" Lance spits the words out, which, as a matter of fact, hurt Keith like stabbing wound but again, Lance’s voice went quiet at the end, as if he regretted saying it.

"You're so childish." Keith chuckles as the awkwardness started to thicken the air again. So Keith speaks before he could lose all the courage to ask, "Lance. Take a walk with me."

Lance stares at Keith for a moment or two. As if he can’t believe what the other boy had just offered him but then he looks away again, muttering, “No thanks.”

"I didn't ask you. I'm telling you to come with me. It's a command." Keith insists with a confidence in his voice this time.

All he wants, is to spend more time with Lance and it’s almost frustrating how Lance is the one making this harder for him.

"Since when do you have the permission to go around and command people to do stuff?" Lance huffs and looks up the second time to meet Keith’s still eyes.

"Since Shiro retir-" Keith starts to reply, his voice full of seriousness still, because he’s a hopeless case when it comes to humor. But then Lance holds up his hand to stop Keith from saying any further, as he stands up and stuffs his hands in his the pockets of his hoodie.

"Fine I get it. I'm coming with you."

_**Lance’s pov** _

"Lance you don't have to walk that far behind me. I'm not a serial killer.” Keith’s obtusely low yet tremendously soothing voice pulls Lance out of the empty realm his brain has created inside itself, causing the boy to tilt his head a little, just so that he could see the other boy few feet ahead him, who continues to speak in his own manner the next their eyes met, "Don't worry Lance. I'm Keith. Not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother."

"What- I- I didn't say that!" Lance exclaims, now giving his complete attention to Keith, who had stopped walking and is now looking at Lance with those perplexing eyes that had always made Lance’s heartbeat a little faster, it still does and Lance forgets how to speak for a moment.

He hates how it sounds like he's in love with Keith or something

But Lance swears, he is _not_ in love with Keith

He's just attracted to Keith's outer look and personality, nothing else. Like a crush. Keith is his crush, not the love of his life.

Lance thinks so and _knows_ so

"Yeah and I’m secretly Lotor’s husband." Keith lets out a chuckle that can be only described as low and barely audible if one had to describe it, but to Lance, it was probably the loudest in the immediate vicinity, the silence of gloomy forest and silvery gleam of moon are to be blamed on.

Also like always, it’s the most beautiful sound Lance has ever heard but that’s beside the point now.

Plus he needs to take the image of Lotor and Keith getting married immediately out of his head or he might have a stroke. At midnight.

"Shut up. I- I was just making sure that you weren't some intruder okay? Nothing else." Lance manages to utter as he takes few strides towards Keith, who proceeds to move forward too.

There is something about Keith that makes Lance feel dizzy and high. Like he’s falling off the sky but there’s no land to land on.

Something about Keith that makes Lance feel warm yet chilly at the same time.

Something about Keith that makes him want to hold the raven haired boy close and kiss him senseless, to cuddle and share beds.

Something about Keith

"Whatever you say mullet-" Keith mutters as Lance eventually catches up to Keith.

"Hey you have longer mu-“ Lance starts, only to get interrupted by the sight of breathtaking ocean in front of them as they step out of the forest, “Oh my god Keith they have a beach here."

"Yeah. I know. That's why I wanted you to come with me." Keith responds, watching Lance from the corner of his eyes, as the said boy jogs forward to get a better view of the 4 shining moons making the ocean in front of them livid and sands underneath their feet sparkle like someone threw glitters all over the place.

"This is- so beautiful." Lance mutters, looking up at the moons and then back at Keith.

"Just like earth." Keith says as he finally walks up next to Lance.

"Earth doesn't have 4 moons Keith." Lance says next to him, rolling his eyes in process.

"Shut up I know.” Keith frowns, kicking the sand a little as he says, “Also other than having 4 moons, the water of this sea is red."

"What?"Lance looks back at Keith, who throws his head back to lock his eyes with the tan boy. “It’s just looks blue?”

"Yeah. But apparently when you scoop some water in your hands, it looks- red- ish?" Keith says as he bends down himself and scoops some water in his hand. He then stands up and holds his hands out to Lance.

"Wow. That's cool.” Lance mumbles as he peers down at his own reflection on the negligible amount of red water in Keith’s hands.

"Yeah.” Keith says and then lets the water slip out of his hand.

"Yeah.”

"Lance?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have a string of white hair?" Keith asks, pointing at Lance’s head where there’s a little bit of white hair visible under the gleam of moonlight.

"I have white hair? Uhh well, maybe it's changing now because of the quintessence Allura used to revive me. I mean the same happened with Shiro-" Lance starts to explain as he touches his hair where Keith pointed.

"Allura what?" Keith asks, hoping that he had heard wrong.

"Uh- yeah Allura revived me? I died on a mission before you came. I tried to push Allura out of the way of laser beam and- yeah-" Lance tries to finish without turning into a mumbling mess while talking about it. Keith is the first person he’s explaining his death to after Allura had revived him. Not Hunk, nor did Pidge know about this yet.

"Lance you died. Like, actually DIED. Why did I not know about this?" Keith asks, grabbing Lance by shoulder, making him look at the other boy’s fierce eyes and not letting go. Lance could feel the anger and confusion in Keith’s voice. Could see the hurt and concern in his eyes. Could feel Keith’s grip on his shoulder getting tighter every passing second.

And it afflicted Lance more than he thought it could have.

"I don't know Keith. It's okay now though. Thanks to Allura she-" Lance tries his best to explain again, but he knows it’s not going to work.

"No Lance it's not okay. It's not. I know you did it to save Allura but Lance, you're a vital part of the team. We all need you, the universe needs you, your family back in Earth? They need you too. You can't just recklessly throw yourself in front of death like that. Do you have any idea what would have happened if Allura wasn't ther-" Keith says as he steps in just a little closer to Lance, his voice still filled with concern and anger.

"Oh shut up Keith. You don't get to lecture me like I’m a child. Don't act like I don't remember what happened back when we went to a mission with Matt and others. You tried to sacrifice yourself! Don't you think that was reckless? Just because I- we-“ Lance yells back as he jerks away from Keith’s grip on his shoulder and takes few steps back. He remembers it. He remembers how Keith almost killed himself. How he could feel the thin aching pain inside his chest, like being stabbed on the chest with a needle. He remembers his brain going blank and his hands going numb, at the sight of Keith, his so called rival almost sacrificing himself.

"I did it to save the universe. To save all of you. I tried to sacrifice myself because it would have saved all of you" Keith argues.

"By killing yourself? You think that would have-"

“What if you actually died Lance? What if?”

“But I didn’t alright? Why? Because Allura was there Keith. I was trying to SAVE ALLURA. But in your case? YOU could have DIED Keith. If Lotor hadn’t changed his mind at the last moment, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED AND I-“

"OKAY okay okay just-“ Keith takes a deep breathe in, “Calm down Lance. Calm down okay? Let's just admit that we both did stupid things yeah? And let's promise not to do that ever again." Keith says, holding his face in hands as he sighed deeply.

"Fine." Lance breaths.

"Yeah." He sighs, looking back up at Lance. “Let’s take a, walk. Again. Come on.”

"At least we got one thing out of this." Lance chuckles and then looks at Keith with a smitten look on his face as they walk along the beachside together. Their shoes off, forgotten somewhere behind them, their feet touching the wet, sparkling sand.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"We are sacrifice buddies." Lance states.

"What now?" Keith raises his eyebrow.

"Sacrifice buddies Keith. We both tried to sacrifice ourselves to save others." Lance explains and Keith looks at him like crazy.

"That's- that's so stupid."

"No it's not? We're the most iconic unique duo in the entire universe." Lance says, stopping his track.

"You're so stupi-"

_Splash_

Keith slips and falls down on the water, right on his face. Before Lance can do anything, Keith uses his hand to stand up again, his face and cloths already completely soaked in ocean water.

"Shit- I'm all wet now." Keith mutters, looking down at himself and then using both of his hands to brush his wet bangs off the front of his eyes.

"Oh- oh my- dios Keith look at- You're all wet! And- and your bangs- oh my god-" Lance says and before Keith can reply, he’s on the ground with his hands over his stomach, laughing his ass off. He hadn’t laughed like that in a while and god, it feels good, amazing actually, to laugh like that without a care of the world again.

Plus Keith looks super cute right now.

"Stop laughing at me Lance" Keith frowns, crossing his arms against his chest, shooting death glares at the Cuban boy, which Lance finds even cuter.

"You're- so- clumsy- and, and they used to say- you were the coolest pilot-" Lance is still laughing, wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes with his one hand, while struggling to sit up with other.

_Splash_

"Feel better now?" Keith says with a wicked smirk on his face, as he had just splashed Lance with some water.

"You- you did not just." Lance mutters, looking down at his shirt which is now somewhat wet. He gives Keith a glare but at the same time, his lips are twitching up into a smile.

"Yes, yes I did." Keith admitted and folded his arms against his chest again.

"That's it mullet, you're dead!"

_**Third person pov** _

“How many did you collect mullet?” Lance asks as he takes another crystal red stone in his palm. The stone had a perfect shape and mostly smooth, somewhat polished surface. It had the perfect shade of red and it was undeniably the most beautiful stone out of all the others Lance has collected tonight.

“21” Keith replies as he whips his head around to see Lance, who stood a little far away from him, wearing pride on his face. The beach they were on has different colored, different shaped stones lying here and there, hidden under the sparkling sand. So they’ve decided to collect some.

Which Lance McClain has turned into a competition, obviously.

And Keith Kogane decided to join, obviously.

Well you can’t really blame him. He couldn’t help his gay little ass when he saw his crush _ahem,_ rival, happy and smiling again.

_It was all about making him happy after all_

“Hah! I got 26 Keith! I’m winning!” Lance shouts and waves at Keith, who turns away shaking his head. God, he _hates_ Lance McClain and his stupid confident ass and his over dramatic and childish attitude and-

Keith is confused. He is confused about his relationship with Lance. He is confused about the so called childish rivalry they have, the misconnection they have, the bond they have. He is confused about Lance McClain in general and it is driving him crazy.

“Whatever idiot.” Keith mutters, not entirely sure what else to say after that, he lets his eyes search for more stones in further seen lands, his particular interest being in the blue ones and they are both silent again for a minute or two.

“Don’t leave again yeah?” Lance suddenly says, almost like a whisper, but loudly audible to Keith and when Keith turns around, Lance is just few feet away from him, his eyes fixed on somewhere on Keith’s face. Somewhere but Keith’s can’t exactly tell where.

“What?” Keith says, making sure he sounds confused, even when he has clearly heard what the other boy has said and not be dramatic, but Keith suddenly feels like he’s combusting inside. A weird emotion twirling inside him, telling him to get closer to the ocean child in front of him and he can’t help but move a few feet closer to him.

“Uh- I said,” Lance pauses for a second before looking back into Keith’s eyes, “don’t leave us again.”

And for a moment, Keith is silent. Again, not sure what to say or how to respond because those words coming from Lance is new and odd and Keith isn’t quite sure how to deal with the mixed signals his heart is giving.

“I-“ Keith pauses for a moment before coming up with a good answer, “I won’t leave again.”

Pause

_I missed you_

“I missed you guys” Keith utters, looking away from Lance’s eyes and drifting his gaze atthe line where the sky met the ocean.

_I missed you too_

“We missed you too.” Lance replies almost immediately, his voice almost cracking at the end.

_I never liked it there_

“Being with y’all is much better” Keith nods and then looks back at Lance because he can’t keep his eyes off the other boy for too long, because the said boy is too obnoxiously beautiful, because the said boy is awfully kind, because the said boy is what he _needs_ as much as he needs oxygen.

_Don’t leave me again._

“Don’t leave us again.” Lance speaks louder this time, making sure Keith is looking at his eyes while the wind carries his words to the other boy.

_Never wanted to leave you_

“Never wanted to leave you all” Keith chuckles, scratching the back of his neck as he does and then shakes his head slightly, disappointed in himself for not being able to say all the words he wanted to say, _wants_ to say.

_I need you_

“Yeah, we need you.” Lance softly smiles at him. A smile so soft that it made Keith’s heart stop for a moment before beating faster than ever, awakening the butterflies in his stomach like some teenager in front of their first crush, putting all his straight thoughts in knots.

_I need you too_

“I need you all too.” Keith manages to say, “I missed talking to you idiot.” Keith admits, surprised by his own sudden confidence after all the nervous emotions but not showing it outside.

“Yeah,” Lance McClain chuckles, the same quiet, deep chuckle that made Keith Kogane fall for him in the first place “I missed talking to you too mullet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, I started posting parts of this fic on tumblr but then I dropped it midway.  
> Now I'm feeling like pulling this back up and adding more chapters so here ya go uwu
> 
> Also this is totally unbeta'd so, forgive me if you notice any mistakes
> 
> A/N: sorry i don't feel like adding any chapters anymore oof I'm really sorry
> 
> I hope you enjoy! kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wlwtic) || [Tumblr](https://wlwclxudia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
